Every 'You' & Every 'Me'
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Urahara Kisuke invents a liquid that would let you travel through dimensions, and pushes you to become a guinea pig for the experiment. What happens when roles are reversed and relationships bloom in another place and another time? Can you still stay true to yourself? OC X Various. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I just finished reading** _ **A Thousand Pieces of You**_ **and it served as an inspiration to me for writing this fic. I don't own anything here, except the OC. R &R, I'm open for suggestions. Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Kisuke Urahara waved a flask at my face. It contained a bluish color and the smell of aging books. I know better than to trust this mad scientist with his experiments. He was pushing me to agree to become his guinea pig for this experiment. I've known him for some time now, ever since I became a Shinigami. And he never stopped pestering me to be his assistant even when he has Tessai.

"Come on, Ria-chan. You know you can't resist my dashing smile." He smiled, but not enough to swoop me off my feet to say yes to this.

"Why would I trust you with this? For all I know, I could turn to goo when I drink _that_." I said, pointing to the flask.

"This thing you called _that_ is proven to help you travel to different dimensions! And no, it wouldn't turn you into liquid since I drank it myself. Isn't it exciting?!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair; I knew he wasn't gonna let me off easily this time. He has been working this stuff for the last 5 months, testing countless experiments to see if this would really work. But I'm busy with squad paperwork; I don't have time to travel dimensions. Although I'm fascinated to know if this thing really works, I can't risk myself to some uncertainty.

I replied, "Then why don't you try it out yourself? I'm sure Tessai can look out for your shop at Karakura while you go travel to some places."

"Awww, don't be like that. I came all the way here to Soul Society to visit you!" he beamed.

"More like you came here to disturb me." I deadpanned.

He pouted, sets the flask on my table and looked at me with puppy eyes. "I even had Kyoraku-san convinced to give you a vacation in case you agreed."

I stare at him wide-eyed, he did not just did that. "You dragged the Head Captain into this?! Wha- How desperate are you?"

His voice turned serious, "Ria-chan, I'm not doing this for fun. I'm very serious in every research I conduct, and I won't let you try this if it weren't safe for you to do so. This test could also prove useful in the near future, maybe even beneficial for Soul Society. So please, if you agree on this," he paused, "I'll buy you 10 books from the Human World."

My ears perk up to the sound of books. He knows I love books ever since my Academy days; Yoruichi even said to me that I could probably live with books alone. I run my hands in my hair, thinking through this carefully. After a while, I responded. "Deal."

Urahara opened out his fan to hide his glee. "Then let's get on with it."

* * *

I'm here standing at Kyoraku-Sō Taichō's office; his lieutenants were nowhere to be seen but his office was packed with some captains (Kuchiki, Zaraki, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Shinji, Soi-Fon and Unohana) as well as Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi, Renji, Rangiku, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and of course, Urahara and Yoruichi. They were all briefed about the experiment as they were to serve as witnesses to this. And if anything goes wrong, there will be people to help me.

I was instructed how to use the flask; that in every dimension, I may need to find the flask in case it got separated from me during my transfer to another dimension. Urahara also explained to me that I could only go to dimensions where there is 'me' in it, which means that I can't visit a place where 'I' ain't there to begin with. My physical form will stay where it is, meaning here in the office. My mind and spirit are gonna be the ones travelling; I would temporarily stay in my body that is present in the dimension I landed in.

Rukia pats my back, she must have sensed my uneasiness. I give her a sincere smile, "I'm fine."

She smiles as well. "Don't worry. We'll keep watch over you," I nodded. I look at all the people in the room, all of whom I consider friends, and said 'Thank You'. I was clutching the flask too hard, I'm afraid I might break it. Urahara nodded; it's my cue to start the operation.

I'm excited and scared at the same time as I drank a portion of the blue liquid. I'm clinging to the reward of 10 books and I hope it's enough to bring me back home safe.

 **A/N: I wonder, who would be the first one you encounter? Read and Review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's Dimension:** **A Starry Sky**

I never knew travelling dimensions can be so draining. But I also never knew that art classes could be more draining. I think I was supposed to be reciting an answer to my teacher, but unfortunately I kicked the other 'me' out of my body and replaced it with my consciousness. I'm clutching a book but how can I find the answer when I don't even know the question. Right now, I have no idea what to say.

' _Crap, crap, crap. What do I say?!'_ Students are staring at me, and the teacher is tapping impatiently at the black board. I look around to see anyone or anything familiar but all I can be sure of is that this isn't Soul Society. I must have look like a deer in headlights when realization dawned on me that instead of me holding a flask, I'm clutching a book.

Just when I was gonna run away to find the flask immediately, a familiar voice gave me the answer I needed to say, "It's Vincent Van Gogh."

I look at the familiar bright orange hair and warm brown eyes. I almost cried when I saw him, saw someone familiar; a friend. I told the answer to the whole class without breaking eye contact with Ichigo. He looked worried, "You're spacing out. Are you okay?"

I sat in my chair. ' _This must be Karakura Town,'_ but I noticed the uniforms we're wearing, it doesn't look similar to what I saw Ichigo and the others were wearing back in the real Human World. Instead of a gray tone, this uniform is colored black. I'm wearing what humans would usually wear when they go to school, and I find it uncomfortable.

Ichigo nudges me gently with his elbow, "Hey."

"Oh! Ye- Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled so that the teacher won't hear us. He looked closely at my face to see if I was lying. _'Oh god, I think I'm blushing.'_ Inch by inch, I slowly withdraw my face away from his intense gaze. I mentally slap myself for blushing; I shouldn't do that.

"I'm here if you need anything." He said. I sighed, thankful.

* * *

I don't know how I got through this whole day. There's a class here they called "algebra", for all I can understand was that you have to solve something. The teacher kept barking formulas that I was sure only a genius would understand. There were square roots and such, but how can a square have root? Then there's gym class which they made me play this game they call "volleyball"; I observed the others play first before I joined them. I was so bad at receiving the ball that the gym teacher asked me if I was even using my eyes when playing.

Then there was this problem with the missing flask; first dimension and it's already gone. I spent my whole lunch break looking for it inside the school, never bothering to eat (even though there's a sandwich in my bag). It wasn't there; I checked the bathrooms and labs but it wasn't there, not even on my desk.

It's already dismissal, the students were already heading out to go home or to their clubs. A frown settled on my face as I think of a way to move out from this dimension, but without the flask, it's impossible. I stare on the window, my reflection also stares at me but I also noticed the figure standing behind me.

"You've been avoiding me. Is there something wrong? You're acting strange today." Ichigo had his bag on his other hand while the other was on his pocket. He waited patiently for me to respond but when I didn't answer, he sighed.

Instead I asked him, "Aren't you supposed to go home?" It was a safe question, one that isn't suspicious so that he won't further think that I'm acting strange. He doesn't need to know that the 'Ria' he knew is now different.

He looked surprised, no, hurt? Did I said something wrong? "You were supposed to teach me how to draw properly, Ria. Did you forgot about it?"

Well I have no idea I was supposed to teach him art. I say my apologies to him genuinely because I have no idea what else to say to him. I told him I was preoccupied by my thoughts; that I was trying to figure out where to find something very important.

Instead of being angry at me for forgetting, he offered me some help. Even in this dimension, Ichigo always took the time to help others; I don't think it will ever change. I smile at this small gesture, I would have to postpone looking for the flask for a minute. I remembered all the things he did for me and Soul Society, this might be a way for me to thank him.

"No need, Ichigo. You need me to teach you how to draw, right? Then I'll teach you." He was my friend, of course I'll help him. Art is just a breeze for me. I playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Besides, it'll be horror if teacher found out your style of drawing."

Ichigo blushed and grunted, "That's why you're the only one who knows about this. And don't go telling everyone that my drawing sucks." Silently he added, "The only one."

I laughed at his honesty. He can be cute when he's like this, Rukia would tease him if she were here. He stared at me as my laugh died down, his eyes hide something I couldn't pinpoint but it made his brown eyes much warmer than before. He smiled, "You're really something."

Something in his voice made my heart stir. I calmed myself down, _'He said that in a friendly way, Ria. Get a grip. He's your friend.'_ I was unable to look away from his eyes, I can feel the heat on my cheeks. A group of girls noticed us as they passed by. I heard them muttering, "Kurosaki-san and Ria-san are so cute together!"

The other girl squealed, "She's so lucky! I wish I was her!"

' _Am I missing something?'_ Ichigo seemed to hear them too, his eyes strayed to the side and he seemed to blush even more. His scowl returned; he was closing and opening his mouth to say something but nothing comes. He grabbed me suddenly, dragging me to the art room. My heart's racing; I told myself it's all a joke.

* * *

I'm very thankful that he offered to take me home because I have no clue where I lived. I try to remember the directions so I wouldn't have any problem retracing my steps back to school tomorrow. We kept talking on the way home, not about school (thank god) but about ourselves. We shared memories (I was careful what to share to him) then we'll laugh about it or tease each other. There were times when our hands would brush but I never gave meaning to any of it, but Ichigo would suddenly get quite and would whisper something I can't clearly understand.

' _He's very different here in this dimension. He's friendlier here, I think.'_

"We're here." Ichigo said (more like to himself). I stopped in front of the gate of 'my' house, thanking him for taking me home. Above us, the sky was a mixture of orange and dark blue; seeing the color blue reminded me that I have to find the flask as soon as possible. But where should I start?

Ichigo made no desire to move from his spot; I'm patiently waiting for him to say something seeing as he's face is full of concentration. I called out his name gently, quietly but I don't think he heard that. I repeated it, this time louder. He didn't respond; he's so absorb in his thoughts. I drew closer to him to see if anything's wrong. _'Maybe I should surprise him to snap him out of it!'_

But I was the one who got surprised.

He grabbed my arm, making me yelp in surprise, and he enclosed me in a tight hug like he was afraid I'd disappear. I don't know what to do, my arms resting stiffly at his sides but I don't dare touch him. I can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, mine's doing the same. His breath is tickling my ears. I want to pull away; this is so wrong in many levels but the embrace he had me in won't let me do so.

Streetlights illuminated the street; I don't hear anything except the beating of Ichigo's heart and his breathing. It felt like forever before he spoke up, "I'm sorry. I just… I just don't want to let you go yet."

I must be getting delirious because I'm starting to hear things. "Wha- What?" What if the reason why he's so different here is not because he became friendlier but because he's…?

' _NO! Stop thinking about that!'_

Ichigo's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Ria, I know I've said it before and I won't get tired of saying it again," he softly released me from his embrace. He stared straight into my eyes as he said the next words that took my breath away.

"I like you."

* * *

I'm so distracted, I kept on bumping on my furnitures, I forgot to switch off the faucet, I used a fork instead of a spoon for soup, etc. I don't even wanna start talking about how many times I crashed my pinky toe to the door. I even momentarily forgot about searching the house for my flask. I need to get my head together, I know. But I keep on going back to what Ichigo said.

" _I like you."_

But I know he doesn't. He likes the 'me' in this dimension, not the real me from the real world. I shouldn't feel so elated because I'm not the one that should be receiving his love from this place. Back in the original world, we're close friends. He's always there when I need help, even if he doesn't know what to do, he'd still try.

I never expected that our relationship here in another dimension would be taken to the next level.

I was rummaging mindlessly in what's supposed to be 'my' neatly drawer (but I destroyed its order) when my fingers touched some kind of jewelry. I pulled on it, only to find out that it was connected to some notebook labeled, "My Diary: For my eyes only". It was a phone strap, but it's attached to the spring of the notebook so it serves as a bookmark. I opened the pages and all the photos scattered along the floor.

One photo caught my eye.

It was me and Ichigo on what I believe is the school rooftop. The sunset was behind us creating a shadowy effect on our faces. Ichigo's hair seemed more orange because of the light while mine turned brownish. The both of us were smiling; my head leaning on his shoulder whilst Ichigo was looking away from the camera staring at me with such emotions. I flip the photo, there's a note on the back, **"We'll watch the sky again, but next time, it'll be a starry sky."**

I read some of the entries in the diary, most of it are records of my daily school life but some are about Ichigo. How I would always look at him during classes, how his brows would deepen when he's deep in his thoughts, where his favorite place in school is located, and how he confessed. I read that part in the diary over and over again but I just can't seem to sink that in.

It was the only entry in the diary with so much detail.

 **I never expected Ichigo to feel the same way. Going to the rooftop was part of our routine every Friday to watch the sun set on the horizon. But today was different, he seem to fluster too much today; I asked him what's wrong. He was blushing and he let out a loud exhale before handing me a pair of blue earrings; it's very beautiful, it shined brightly as it reflected the setting sun. I smiled, telling him he doesn't have to do such things; I kept searching my bag for something to give to him as thanks. He told me that my presence was enough; I looked at him confused, I wasn't used to hearing him talk like this. He took my hands into his own large ones, it was such a gentle gesture that I can't help but blush. He said my name with so much love it made me want to melt. He likes me he said, and I chuckled at his cuteness. He laughed as well, murmuring sweet things to me. We made a promise at the setting sun to remember this day. Every month, we would watch the starry sky. Just the two of us. Under a starry sky.**

I stared at the diary. Tomorrow would be Friday and exactly one month since the entry. _'Oh my god! What do I do?!'_ I pace back and forth on my room; I'm so nervous. I cleaned the mess I made and made sure I returned all the things back in proper order. After I did that, I frantically searched the whole house for the flask. I need to get out of here fast and let the other me to take over. But the flask is proving too hard to find; I'm losing hope on locating it. _'No, I can't lose hope. I won't be able to return if I don't have the flask. But if it comes to worst, I know they'll be able to track me.'_ I remembered the huge screen back in the Sō-Taichō's office, it has some kind of radar which helps Urahara track me down in different dimensions.

I'm tired, I'm in dire need of sleep but I can't stop thinking about what might happen tomorrow. As I lull myself to sleep, I remembered the smell of sunshine on Ichigo.

* * *

I almost wanted to scream when school ended. I still haven't found that damn flask anywhere; I know there's no need to rush leaving but I know that I shouldn't be the one who should celebrate their 1 month anniversary or whatever. Ichigo seemed giddy the whole day, he wasn't really looking at me but I can feel his gaze whenever I'm doing something. He must have felt my uneasiness; his hand on my back was enough to show that he's concerned with me. I kept on going all the possibilities to skip the whole day. The Ria in this dimension is clear about her feelings towards Ichigo, but-

" _Ria-chan, not all 'you' in other dimensions will be similar to what you are now. Some of them might be tomboyish, girly, or just plain simple. Other versions of you might hate blue and like pink, you might like ramen here but in the other dimensions you might despise it; there's a ton of possibilities, but they will always have something in common with you. There is always a trace of 'you' in them. Don't forget that."_

Urahara's voice echoed in my head. There will always be something in common between me and the 'me' here no matter what. I know what to do, I'm just afraid I might do it wrong. We both don't want others to hurt because of us. I don't want to be the cause of their pain. Right now, I don't want to disappoint Ichigo, so all I can do is do my best to be myself. I let go of the negative thoughts that's been bothering me since last night. Today is _their_ special day, I will make sure that this day would be a day to remember.

I won't fake this. I won't.

I asked Ichigo if he could wait for a while before we went to the rooftop. He looked uncertain, debating on whether he should ask me if there's something wrong but he just let me be. I smiled thankfully to him for understanding. I stared outside again through the window; I distract myself by counting the students exiting the school, and at the same time, I count down the hours that I've taken away from the other me. When I was sure that only me and Ichigo were the only students left, I stood up, gently grabbed his arms, and lead the way to the rooftop (don't worry I know where I'm going). I did the best I could to project the feelings 'Ria' felt for him in this world.

We were walking so close together that I could practically feel the heat of his body. I inclined my head on his bicep as we are walking while he tangled his hand on mine. Every step we take closer to the rooftop makes my heart pound faster in my chest. I can feel the blush spreading across my face; I want to run away to find the flask again but there's no turning back. A rush of cold air greeted me as the door to the rooftop opened to Ichigo's push.

My lungs welcomed the breath of fresh air the open space provided. The wind brushed my hair in light movements; I can feel Ichigo's eyes on me. I heard him audibly sigh, doing the same thing I did. Night is beginning to make its way in the sky, the air started becoming chillier. I suppressed a shudder, I rubbed my arms together to keep the heat intact.

"Are you cold?"

He didn't let me answer his question, he wrapped his school blazer on my shoulders; he walked behind me and I'm once again caught in the safety of his arms. He rested his head atop of mine, he chuckled lightly when I gasped softly at his action. I didn't ran away, because if this was the real 'me', she would exactly let Ichigo do this.

I clutched his hand tightly; he hugged me tighter. I want to tell him the truth but I can't. "Ichigo, I-"

"Look up." And I did what he said. My eyes took in thousands of stars littering the night sky, all are twinkling down on us. I beamed just like a little child who got the best present in Christmas, it was breathtaking. I tried to remember this scene as best as I could so that even when I transfer to another dimension, the 'me' here would still have some recollection about their special day.

We sat down in a corner side by side; Ichigo was pointing to some constellations in the sky with pure fascination as I listened to him intently, memorizing each connections he told me. "And that bright, unblinking star right there is Venus."

"Named after the goddess of love." I added. _Love_.

He stuttered, "R- Right."

I remembered something I bought earlier when I passed by to some souvenir store on my way to school. I fish out my pocket, and handed Ichigo a vintage bookmark with a Shakespeare quote engrave on it. It wasn't extravagant, but I figured that, even in this dimension, he still loved Shakespeare. I explained, "I saw you staring at the poster downstairs with some Shakespeare quotes on it. I thought you might want something related to it so… I'm sorry, I know it's not much."

Ichigo ran his fingers on the words engrave on the bookmark, "Don't say that, Ria. Thank you, I'll use it. I'll treasure it." He smiled then frowned suddenly, "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to give to you." He scratched his head frustratingly.

' _Déjà vu, huh.'_ I shook my head, "No, no need. Your presence here is enough." I mustered up the warmest smile I could ever give to him. _'Remember this. Remember all of it.'_

I don't what know happened next, but all of a sudden, the stars seemed to swirl in my vision, and the next thing I knew was that Ichigo's face was close. Very close. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. I was so stunned my eyes were wide open. The breeze wafted in his smell, and another smell that brought me out of my stupor.

He moved away a little, and looked at me with half-lidded eyes; I just stared at him, mouth agape. I was glad the night was hiding away my blush, I must have looked like a tomato.

"Ria." The way he called my name made me want to squeal. _'Oh my god. I wonder how much the real Ichigo would freak out if he knew this.'_

"Y-es?" I was looking everywhere except his eyes, that was when I noticed it. Hidden in the rows of potted plants lining beside the door of the rooftop was the flask, its blue liquid gleaming in the moonlight. I restrained myself not to pounce on the object, and drink it right then and there. _'I need to get that. FAST.'_

Ichigo bent over again, our foreheads touching, "Love." I gathered up the courage to look into his amber eyes. I completely lost myself in the emotions his eyes projected, "I-Ichigo?"

"I love you."

I lack the proper right to say the same words to him, but I know he's waiting for those words to come out of my lips. My eyes started to become glossy, and my vision of him started to blur. I hugged him tightly, burying my face on his chest that was now soaked with tears. He was startled as well, but before he could question further I responded back the words he wanted to hear. This'll be one of the biggest sins I'll ever commit.

"I- I love you too, Ichigo." I hope he thinks that these tears are just tears of joy. Am I lying to myself? Or do I feel the same way? _'No. I'm not in the right position to think like that.'_

He wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes; I kept on telling myself that this was all just a dream, a dream that I can only wake up to if I drink that liquid in the flask. He kissed my cheeks softly, I just felt crying even more.

"Don't cry, Ria. I'm here." I saw a shooting star and made a wish, _'I wish upon I star that I won't forget who we are.'_

* * *

After all the crying fiasco I did, we decided to go home before we catch a cold. I returned Ichigo's blazer to him and told him that he should wait for me downstairs, lying that I wanted to wish something under the stars (which I've already finished). I gave him a reassuring smile so that he won't look suspicious again; he gave me a parting kiss, "I'll be waiting."

Once the door closed and the sounds of his steps gradually faded, I fell down on my knees. "What have I done to myself?" _'His lips were so soft…'_

As much as I wanted to bang my head on the wall, retrieving the flask comes first, and Ichigo's waiting downstairs so I can't stay much longer. I grabbed the flask, cursing it along the way, and stuffed it inside my bag. I composed myself again; I looked up at the sky hoping that if ever the Soul King was watching he'd forgive me.

Ichigo walked me home again. The moment we said our goodbyes, his eyes saddened immediately; l laughed at this. "Ichigo, you're gonna see me tomorrow. Don't look so defeated." _'No, he's not.'_

"Sh- Shut up! I know that, but I still can't help it." He glanced sideways, trying to hide his blush.

"I know. I know that feeling too." He kissed my forehead, then we parted ways.

So here I am, back at 'my' room, writing all the things that happened today in 'my' diary, detailed as much as possible. I don't have any picture of it so all I can cling to is the memories I made with Ichigo. I wrote how wonderful the stars was, the gift I bought for Ichigo, _the_ kiss and _the_ I love yous' exchanged, and every little thing that mattered to the other me. When I was done, I placed the diary back in its drawer; I fixed everything in the house that might be out of place, made the bed, rearranged the books, then after that I sat down in my room with the flask in hand.

I left a note in the table that stated the wish I made earlier. I stared at it for a while, "Remember this Ria. Remember the chilly wind, remember the stars; every constellation, remember him; remember Ichigo. You and Ichigo. Okay?" then I nodded as if to convince myself.

I cringed at the taste of the blue liquid as I drank it. My consciousness started to fade away so I closed my eyes. The image of Ichigo's sad face earlier popped into my mind. I felt sorry for him.

"Remember me, Ichigo. The real me."

 **A/N: And we're done with the 1** **st** **chappie! I'd like to punch myself for being cheesy, I'm sorry. But I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated; you can give me some ideas or just correct me if there's some mistakes if you want to. Thank you! Happy Holidays XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoraku's Dimension: Treasure**

I was still reeling over the fact that Ichigo kissed me, but I wasn't allowed to dwell on it for too long as I landed on my next dimension. And boy, it does get crazier.

I'm in this situation where in all of a sudden, Kyoraku-Sō Taichō's voice boomed in my ears. Thank goodness I'm seated because I'm sure I would've stumbled back in shock. I tried to process the problem that I got myself in, but at the same time, I can't let him notice that I'm clueless about this or distracted.

He kept on shouting. I don't know the reason behind his anger but he's clearly, undeniably upset. He rubbed his temples, trying to shoo away an incoming headache perhaps; he clenched and unclenched his jaws, and the next moment, he would sigh heavily. I have never seen him like this before. The Head Captain back at home is a chill and laid-back kind of person; he'll take problems seriously but not this _serious_.

I alternate between staring and glancing at him; I followed his every movement with calculating eyes, waiting for him to say something again. I don't know whose house I'm in; I don't see any pictures here in the kitchen but maybe if I go to the living room I might be able to find out. This place still isn't Soul Society judging from the interior of the house, and the type of dress code me and the Head Captain are wearing.

I resolved myself to listen to what he's saying. I might be able to understand the situation I got myself in.

"I won't allow you to go out with Renji." He stated.

My brain suddenly lagged from what he said. _"WHAT?!"_ I don't have any recollection of going out with Renji. My statement was meant to be a question based on shock and misunderstanding but Kyoraku- Sō Taichō thought of it otherwise.

"You heard me young lady. I won't repeat myself twice." His voice was stern just like when he's giving out commands to other captains.

I tried to reason with him, "But I-" 'I'm not going out with Renji' was what I'm going to say but he cuts through the conversation.

"No 'buts'. I only want what's best for you because you're my daughter. Why can't you understand this?"

If only it wouldn't offend Head Captain, I would've rolled on my seat, and laughed my ass off. But I'm not doing that, hell no. Although it's a privilege to be related to the Commander, it still felt wrong for me to consider myself as one.

I groan at my predicament. I wonder to myself how I'm still calm about all this. To think that I'd have a shot at being the Head Captain's daughter makes me laugh a little; Soul Society's no. 1 womanizer has a daughter. It makes me wonder who my mom is.

As if noticing my strange affair right now, a glint of blue captures my line of sight. I focused my eyes on the vases lined up in the table; different flowers decorated each vase, but I knew that this particular vase was the one I needed. The vase was, in itself, different in terms of shape and contents.

I stare sharply at my blue escape potion.

I would've jump because of it but the situation wouldn't allow me to do so. I stare at my _Dad_ and the potion alternatively. I laid out plans in my head on how standing up and getting the potion then drinking it wouldn't look so awkward, not to mention how I would let the consciousness of my other me take over again. I'd come back clueless.

"Are you listening young lady? This is an important matter. If you're not going to listen to me properly then I just might add some more weeks to your punishment." The Commander crossed his arms.

"I'm listening." Then I stood up slowly, and went close to where the Head Captain was standing; which was pretty close to the odd flask of blue.

I continued, "But _Dad_ , don't you think you're exaggerating the situation? Won't you let me explain?" I look him straight in the eye to make a point.

Kyoraku sighed. "Oh honey, I know how Renji looks at you.

' _No, I don't.'_ "We're just friends!"

I know this part would usually be followed by an explanation as to why I'm making such a huge mistake, because let's face it, parents are like that. Sure enough, the 1st Division Captain told me all the things I should rethink and reconsider about Renji. He described Renji like how a person would describe a delinquent.

But I can't think of Renji like that. Sure, Renji's a bit scary but when you get pass the tattoos he's a really good guy.

I opted to look at the vase, and tapped its glass while Sō-Taichō poured his heart out in making me understand the problem. I have no idea on how to take this flask without making myself look suspicious and crazy.

I might have to make excuses to him for me to be able to get this damned flask. When I return home, I'm gonna suggest to Urahara to make the flask more travel-friendly, not this huge bottle of odd smelling liquid.

"You have 5 days to think over your actions and feelings Ria. I won't leave the house so I can guarantee that you won't be sneaking off to somewhere with that Abarai." My _Dad_ said in a stern voice. I didn't get to obtain my escape as he pushed me upstairs towards what I think was my room. He blocked the door as he spoke, "I'll call you if it's time for dinner. I'm sorry Ria but this is for your own good. Love you." Then he locks the door.

I stare at the door for a couple of seconds before groaning and clutching my hair. I lost the chance to get that flask; I would have to make silly excuses to let the Head Captain make me leave my room or make him leave the house.

I sat on the bed while looking around the room. I had tons of posters unlike my room in Ichigo's dimension. _'That's right; Ichigo. I wonder if we know each other here in this dimension.'_ I opened one of my cabinets to see if I had any diary or journal but there wasn't.

 _RIIING_

I jolt up on the bed on reflex, afraid that I turned on an alarm or something. I followed the sound, and as it turned out, it came from under my bed.

There was something flashing and buzzing, and as I grabbed it, it was a cellphone.

 _RIIIING_

I fumbled with the buttons before finally pressing the correct one. I was afraid that the Head Captain might hear this device so I covered the cellphone with a pillow before listening to the caller.

"Hello?"

A male's voice came through the other end. "Hey. I've been calling 4 times now, where are you?" _'Renji.'_

"Uh, Head- I mean _Dad_ just grounded me. He found out about us?" I said unsure. I kept looking at the door, trying to see any shadows that might appear.

"Oh well. Can't you come here to my place right now?" He sounded calm.

"I'm grounded Renji. I can't go out; Dad's not leaving the house."

"Can't you do this for me? I mean, I've been doing _many things_ for you." Now he sounded irritated which made me frown.

"Look, I don't know what you want but I don't want to add another week to my punishment. You'll just have to wait."

"What?! Who are you to order me around?! You're not the boss of me!" He sounded really angry. I don't know whether he was like this with the other me but even _I_ think that the Head Captain might be right on keeping me here.

I heard a girl's flirtatious voice in his line; I have no confirmation on whether 'me' and Renji have a relationship here, and god, I hope I don't. This isn't the kind of Renji I want to be around with.

I ask, "Who's that?"

I imagined him smirking, but with the smugness in his voice, I think I wasn't far off. "If you're not gonna sacrifice for me, then I might as well replace you."

I went dead silent as he ends the call. I checked if there was someone in the hall under the small crack of the door; I wanted to punch this world's Renji so bad, I might burst through this door. What the hell was the other 'me' thinking?!

I went to the bathroom and what I saw on the mirror scared me. I look so pale; eyebags are prominent on my face, there was a cut on my lip but it wasn't noticeable. I was thin but not skinny thin; still, it's not good.

I opened the bathroom kit to find two sharp razors. I immediately checked my wrists; some of my nerves calmed down when I saw that there wasn't any cuts. I hid the razors back in their place, and stormed back to my room. Was these the things that the Sō-Taichō was keeping me away from? Is Renji the cause of this?

But if Renji caused this, why would I want to see him again?

I won't have to think about that problem if I would be able to get _my_ flask during dinner.

* * *

I failed to get the flask yet again. No cheers for me.

I lie down on my bed and try to construct excuses but nothing came to mind that seemed genuine. I glance at my phone only to see a message from Renji. I grimace.

 _Ria, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't want to make things bad between us, please give me a chance. I'll visit you tomorrow._

I didn't reply to his message, and I willed myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of fried rice and omelet wafting in my room. My breakfast was waiting on my table alongside a note from my _dad_. I ate slowly while I check my cellphone to see if Renji has the nerves to text me again, but there's no message waiting to be seen.

I took this as a sign that Renji might finally stop whatever he's doing to me. The razors hidden in my bathroom kit are not a good sign of a healthy relationship or whatever kind of relationship I have with the redhead. He said he'll visit me today, I hope he doesn't because I don't know how he'll go here without going through the front door.

Plus, I need to get that goddamn flask! My door is still locked, and I have 4 more days before I can taste freedom again but that's too long for me. I need to get out of here and jump to another dimension.

A knock on the window disturbed me from my thoughts. I look behind and a shock of red hair almost made me jump.

"RENJI?!" As soon as I realized I shouted that too loud, I clamped a hand on my mouth as if to shush myself. Renji was staring intently at me, his hand signaled me to keep quiet as well. He pointed towards the lock of the window; he wants to go inside my room. I mean I would let him but thinking about what Sō-Taichō said and how Abarai reacted yesterday, I don't think I want to.

I walked slowly towards the window and opened it; I didn't make a move to let him enter and instead I blocked the way. I spoke in a quite tone, "What are you doing here?! You can't be here! Dad's going to kill me if he finds out about this."

"Can you get out of the way first?! We're making it easier for him to find me." Renji shoved his way to my room. He saw the omelet and took a bite himself.

"So? Can you answer my question now?" I crossed my arms. I didn't care if I was still in my sleeping attire or that my hair was sticking in different directions, I can't risk this much right now.

"You're so grumpy in the morning." He was now feasting on my breakfast.

"Just answer the question."

He stopped munching. "Can't I visit you?"

I sighed at his question. "I told you, you can't. But now you're here." I sat on the floor, carefully avoiding getting too close to him. I took my time to stare at him; he looks the same except for his attire of course. He looks like a gangster without even trying. But what if he is one?

"Seriously, why did you come here? If this is about what happened yesterday: It doesn't matter to me." I leaned on the edge of the bed and inhaled deeply. "You don't have to come here any longer."

I hoped I'm doing the right thing for me and the other 'me'.

Renji stood up and quickly pressed down on where I was sitting. His weight was hard to push off so I resort to squirming underneath him. He spoke next to my ear that it brings me the wrong kind of shivers.

"Don't you want me anymore? I gave you everything you wanted, and this is what you repay me?"

With feeble hands, I pushed and shove but nothing gives. If I could just summon kido or something, I'd blast his face off. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I gave you everything so you should also give me everything Ria." Then the unexpected happened: he bit me. HE _BIT_ ME.

I screamed at the pain; I screamed so loud even my ears rang because of my voice. I clawed at his face and I managed to escape from him. He grabbed my foot so I came crashing down with the floor with my face first. I smashed my head so hard I saw white dots on my vision.

"This is what you get when you cross me! Apologize now!" Renji tightened his grip on my foot, he might as well crush it with that grip of his.

I rummage the bed for the plate my breakfast was supposed to be in, and when I made contact with it I slammed it to Renji's head. The plate broke into pieces but I didn't care. I crawled as fast as I can away from him, never bothering to avoid the scattered shards. He groaned and clutched his bleeding forehead as he move away from the pieces of porcelain; this guy still looks tough even when he receive a blow to his head.

I banged furiously on my locked door hoping that Dad would hear me. "DAD! DAD HELP ME! RENJI'S HERE! HELP ME!"

I was so busy knocking on my door that I didn't notice Renji coming from behind me. He grabbed me again and positioned himself on top and starts choking me. I want to gasp for air but that's not happening.

"No one's gonna save you Ria. Your daddy will come up your room and see your lifeless body with no clue who did it to you. I gave you chance to apologize but you ruined it."

I suddenly thumbed Renji's eyes to loosen his grip on me, and he did. My lungs scrambled for air; I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I look around the room to find an escape. The window is my escape.

I ran towards the window and hurriedly (and cautiously) maneuver myself out but the height at which I was in made my head hurt and my knees wobble in fear. The bleeding from my feet wouldn't help even more. I hear Renji coming towards me so, without second thought, I jumped.

I rolled over as soon as I made contact with the ground. Damn, 2nd day in this world and I'm already in a lot of trouble. My legs were tingling as stood; I look up to see if Renji was planning to do the same thing. And he was.

But at that moment, Head Captain was there with eyes looking intently at me.

"R-Ria? What- What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

I limped towards the comfort of 'my' dad's arms. "Dad look at me. Renji's up there! He's trying to kill me!"

Renji landed, and looked like he wasn't feeling any pain from it. His bloody head made him look more menacing than normal. Head Captain shielded me away from the red beast. He asked Renji in a cold tone, "Why are you here _Abarai_?"

"Why hello there _sir_. Your daughter right there tried to kill me, I think she deserves to have some punishment." Renji cracked his knuckles.

Kyoraku-san whispered to me to get inside. I went inside fast, but not before whispering back 'good luck' to him. I went to the kitchen despite the searing pain my body is in; nothing's going to stop me in getting that potion back.

I grabbed the flask quickly, and then I push myself to go up to my room and hide the flask. I went back downstairs carefully; I grabbed one of the vase in the kitchen so I can throw it to bastard Renji. I ran back to the yard to help the Head Captain, but it seems like my help wasn't needed after all.

Renji's unconscious body lay on the green grass of our yard. Head Captain had that scary looking look on his face, I guess he didn't hold back against Renji. And although _Dad_ had some visible scratches on his arms and a swollen jaw, he didn't look one bit fazed.

Head Captain noticed me standing next to him. "Honey, I'm sorry; I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. I should've been more careful. I'm really sorry." I hugged him tightly as a way to say that I'm fine and he has nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry too Dad, I should've listened to you. This was my fault." And he hugged back.

* * *

After that incident, Renji was taken into custody by the police while me and the Head Captain received first-aid treatments. I begged him not to press charges against Renji because I believe that Renji's not that much of an idiot to try and hurt me again. I promised Dad to never go near him or his friends.

It has been 2 days since that fiasco. I never got to finish the punishment Dad has for me, but I sure did bring trouble even though I was locked up in my room. Kyoraku-san isn't home yet from work so this is a good time for me to skedaddle to another dimension. I finished the letter of promises I wrote for him; I placed it near 'our' family photo.

Yes, I found a family photo. My mom is gorgeous by the way.

I went back to my room to snatch the flask. As usual, I ask myself to remember all that have transpired within the days where I lived in the life of the other me then I drank the liquid that would throw me in another world.

Happy travelling to me.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Forgive me :(**


End file.
